The present invention relates to a machine which forms fiber material into a length of sliver, such as a carding machine or a roller card, and which includes measured value sensors for generating input values and an electronic conrol unit for forming setting values which can be fed to setting members.
In a known carding machine, regulation and control of the type and quantity of fiber material processed is effected by a plurality of separate devices. For example, delivery speed and draft are each controlled by a separate electronic motor control for the drives of the feed roller and of the doffer. The regulation of the thickness of the sliver leaving the carding machine is effected, for example, independently thereof by way of a pneumatic signal fed to an lectric three-point regulator which produces an electrical output signal to cause the fiber material fed into the carding machine to be regulated. All of this makes the system rather expensive. Moreover, various components, such as the electronic motor control and the three-point regulator, are subject to malfunction.